This invention relates to a golf shoe insert which helps the user maintain desired positions when swinging a golf club.
One object of this invention is to provide a golf shoe insert which helps stabilize the golfer's position during a swing.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.